A Happy Outcome
by Serendipitous Happenings
Summary: A Dramione fic. Set after Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are forced to work together, but will it be as bad as they both expect? Rated M for later chapters. There will be some fluff. Written from Hermione POV
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts seems like such a long time ago. So much has happened since. Ron and I are no longer together – that relationship was doomed from the beginning. I don't think we were really ever meant for each other, we were just taking advantage of our situation. We thought we could be more than friends, but that was just awkward, we were better off sticking to our friendship.

Harry and Ron went down the Auror route, just as everyone expected them and me to, but I have had enough danger for a lifetime. I didn't really know what I wanted to do for a long time, I didn't think I would ever be happy cooped up in a desk job – I mean I still needed a little excitement in my life. Therefore I decided that I would work in the Ministry for the Department of Mysteries. This role provides just enough danger without me having to worry about being put in harm's way.

While I've obviously remained really good friends with Harry, Ron and Ginny; my new surroundings and new job have meant that I have meant tons of new people , who have I have become fast friends with. It has also meant that I have come into contact with people I never thought I would ever see again. One of these people is surprisingly Draco Malfoy. This is mainly due to his business, creatively named Malfoy Enterprises, being one of the main companies to fund our departmental research. Being the representative for the department, (primarily due to my elevated status in society as a result of my role as the "Brains of the Golden Trio" in the war) means that I will have to be the one to liaise with him. Incidentally, my boss just sprung the arrangement our first meeting on me yesterday. I don't know how well I am going to be able to cope with our meeting tomorrow. I still have nightmares from that day in Malfoy Manor, with Bellatrix Lestrange looming over me, the narcissistic grin on her face mocking me, as she etches the word Mudblood into my arm. I wake up screaming but not before I catch a glimpse of Malfoy standing behind her his face emotionless, watching as I writhe as scream on the ground, overcome by pain. I don't know how I am going to react tomorrow, all I know is that I have to control my emotions and stick to business, which is something I am quite good at. Ignoring fear in order to achieve something – That's what Hermione Granger does.

It's 4 am before I decide that trying to get some sleep before the meeting this morning is pointless, my nervousness is just too much. So I decide to go and make myself a cup of tea – which in my opinion is always the answer. I think about what Malfoy was like at school – a pompous git, who turned up his nose at anything he considered to be below him – which included basically everyone except the elite purebloods. I know that he's not totally like that anymore; he and Harry made a truce after the end of the war and Harry seems to be pretty good friends with him now. I haven't ever had to meet him before this, but from what Ginny says he's not all that bad anymore. I think losing his father had something to do with that. That man was nothing but a burden for Malfoy, always pressuring him to be the man that Voldemort wanted - something that Lucius Malfoy could never be himself. His loyalty would be their downfall and Draco and Narcissa knew it. I have to admire their braveness in swapping sides in the final battle, in my opinion that move was not too late, anything is better than nothing. It was this admiration that drove me to testify at their hearing, and I think it was mine and Harry's efforts that prevented them from serving time in Azkaban. I remember seeing him at the trial – his face was gaunt and he was hunched and his mother had lost some of her airs and graces. They seemed truly shocked by the outcome, certain that they would both be going to be punished for their crimes. Their relief made me believe that I had done the right thing.

A tapping at my window pulls me from my reverie, and I realise how long I have been reminiscing when I notice that my tea has gone cold – nothing a heating charm won't fix though. I head over to the window to let the tawny owl in. I absentmindedly feed it a treat as I sift through the mail. There's the usual delivery of the Daily Prophet but today between the bills there's a note from Ginny. I open it, instantly worried that something has happened to Harry or Ron, as my instincts immediately kick in. But I am relieved to find that it is just a quick letter from her wishing me luck for the meeting today and an invitation to dinner at Grimmauld Place to discuss it afterwards. I quickly grab a bit of spare parchment and jot down a quick reply saying that I would love to be there to see her, Harry and the kids after the meeting and send it back with the owl.

A quick glance at the clock tells me that I should be getting ready for the meeting soon. I gulp down the remainder of my tea and head to the bathroom in my small flat in London. Although my job pays well enough and my winnings from the war prizes are enough to get by, quite a lot of it is spent trying to find my parents in Australia, and besides I don't really need a big place for just me. I have a quick shower, and set about trying to find something appropriate to wear. I have never been one to worry about my appearance but I understand the importance of first impressions, and although technically I have met Malfoy before I like to think of this as my first encounter with him in this new role. After discarding various suits I finally decide on a grey pencil skirt that comes down to just below my knee and a light pink chiffon blouse which I tuck into the skirt. The weather is pleasant outside today, the sun just beaming through the clouds, so I decide to just throw on a light coat and pair of comfortable beige flats. Just before I leave I pick up the files that my boss, Nick, gave me yesterday and just glance them over before I slide them and my wand into my bag, which I quickly sling over my shoulder. I grab some floo powder and step into the fireplace and shout Malfoy Enterprises.


	2. Chapter 2

As I step out of the fireplace and mutter a quick Scourgify to get rid of some of the ash, I am greeted with a magnificent foyer. The floors are white marble and the ceilings are so high, that the glass panels that line the entrance in lieu of any actual walls let the light in so that it reflects off the surface creating a sunny and airy space. I stand there in awe for a few minutes, before I remember where I actually am. I head towards the reception desk where there is a pretty looking girl sitting with a cheery smile on her face.

"What can I help you with?" the girl asks politely.

"I'm here for a 10:30 appointment with Mr Malfoy." I reply.

"Ok, here's your pass, it's just on the top floor." She says helpfully. I grin to myself; of course his office is on the top floor – after all he is the boss. Anyway, I thank the girl for her help and head through the barriers towards the end of the lobby where there is a row of elevators. The doors are a shimmery gold, which just accentuates the brilliance and elegance of this place. A light ding announces the arrival of the elevator and I step into it with about ten other people. I press the button for the top floor, and soon the lift empties out and I am the only one left in it, journeying all the way to the top. After what feels like an eternity, but was actually probably no more than two minutes, I reach the top floor. As I step out I am greeted by a beautiful window looking over London. The view is simply breath-taking. I stand there admiring the spectacular view of the city that I have come to love as my home. I can't believe so much has changed; the world is now no longer living in fear that a dark force is going to overcome them, no one has to be afraid because of their blood status and thankfully everything is starting to get back into order. The sound of a phone ringing at the receptionist's desk snaps me out of my daydream and I walk over to the desk.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here for a 10:30 appointment with Mr Malfoy" I say as I introduce myself to the lovely looking receptionist.

"Miss Granger - how lovely to meet you. I am a big fan of yours." She gushes. I smile shyly, this is one of the things that I will never be able to get accustomed to, the fame. Of course, I have it nowhere nearly as bad as Harry. He can barely step out of the house without some photographers for Witch Weekly or the Daily Prophet snapping a picture of him. Of course, there was a whole whirlwind of chaos surrounding his and Ginny's wedding. And, when Ron and I broke up the press seemed to be genuinely upset, as they thought that we had found perfect happiness in each other. Of course, that blew over quickly, as more juicy gossip came their way. In fact, Malfoy is a prominent feature in the tabloids. His various escapades with a different woman almost every week, and him being one of the most eligible bachelors in London, mean that he is in almost every edition of the magazines. I do not analyse these articles like some other girls I know, but I can't help it if some of them pique my curiosity. The image portrayed by the salacious Malfoy, only has me intrigued as to whether that is what he is like in real life and for that reason, the young girl inside me can't wait to meet him.

"He's waiting for you in Conference room A, which is just along the corridor, last door on the right" says the receptionist. I thank her and make for the room she just pointed out. My nerves are starting to make themselves known in my stomach. I can feel the butterflies' wings beating against each other, feeling much stronger than butterflies should feel. However, being the professional that I am, I decide to lock away those feeling just for the moment and stride to the glass door. Inside I can see Malfoy, and I can't help the little gasp that falls from my mouth. He looks so different to how I remember him at school. He's dressed in a fine black suit and I am surprised that he isn't wearing robes, I thought that being a pureblood meant that you wouldn't ever be seen wearing anything but the finest robes. But I guess that is just me being hypocritical – the world isn't like that anymore; we shouldn't be constrained by the ideology of our ancestors. My eyes are drawn to his face. He looks older and more mature. That horrible air of superiority has disappeared along with the overly-slicked back hair. Now his slightly tousled platinum blond hair hangs a little in front of his eyes as he looks over the documents spread out in front of him. His fingers are drumming slowly on the table and his brow his slightly furrowed as he concentrates on his work. I can't believe the transformation before me, not only the changes between now and school, but also between now and his hearing. He has made a name for himself again, and I guess that is admirable in a way. At least now the Malfoy name has some positive connotations instead of just the professed undying loyalty to Voldemort. He glances up at me and I know that he's caught me staring at him. I could kick myself. This is not how I wanted to start the meeting – with an embarrassing blush taking over my face and spreading down my neck. He slowly curls his finger at me, beckoning me to come in. I will my skin to return to its normal pale complexion, and I push open the door.

"Good morning, Granger. Have you been waiting long?" His decadently silky voice catches me off guard; it too has lost its slimy greasiness that I had become used to, throwing insults every which way. I remain stunned for a minute, as he seems genuinely worried that I had been waiting long.

"Uh…No not long at all, just a couple of minutes really. Nothing to worry about" I babble and I am immediately humiliated with the slight shake to my voice. I am stronger than this. I don't know where this side of me has come from; it's like the fourteen year old schoolgirl inside of me has decided to make an appearance, I can't believe that it is Malfoy of all people who has turned me into this quivering wreck. While I remain mortified, he raises an elegant eyebrow at me and gestures for me to sit down opposite him. I try to coolly lower myself into the comfy looking black leather chair, but I know that my earlier humiliation will tarnish any attempt I make.

"Before we start, Granger, I think we need to clear the air. I know that there is a lot of bad blood between us, and I don't think it is a good idea to become business associates with previous hate hanging over us" he states as though he has rehearsed this sentence a million times and the abruptness of the statement shocks me.

I stare dumbly at him for a moment, unbelieving of his maturity, before I realise that he is waiting for an answer. "Of course" I acknowledge "I think I forgave you a long time ago really. You did what you had to do – anyone would have done the same in your position I think". I am proud that my voice remains steady. His relief is tangible as his shoulders straighten, as if he is suddenly a burden, which has been weighing him down for a lifetime, has been lifted.

"Nonetheless I would like to formally apologise for all those derogatory things I said to you at school. I truly am ashamed of them. If I could I would take them back. You have to understand that I am no longer like that." He is almost begging now, as if his redemption is hinged on my acceptance of his apology. His usually unreadable mask slips and I can see the longing in his eyes. I am touched by the raw emotion that I never expected to see in him of all people.

I nod slowly, obviously willing to comply with him. "Wow" I mumble "This is so surreal. This is not at all what I expected when I was coming to this meeting today" I admit to him cautiously.

"Well, in that case shall we actually get on with business then, I dare say that that is what you were expecting to do today" he replies smoothly and I am glad for the change of topic.

"Yes of course" I agree quickly. "Nick said that you wanted to hear more about the research that I was conducting?"

"Yes, I'll be honest with you; I am looking to increase the funds that I am investing in your department, and although I understand it is the Department of Mysteries and everything, I would like to know a bit more about what I'm actually getting myself into. Only as much as you're allowed to say though, I understand that you are bound by some red tape." He explains.

"Yes. Well those rules mean that I can't speak to you about other people's projects, but that is a bit redundant seeing as how they aren't allowed to tell me about theirs anyway, but I can let you know as much as you want about my research as long as I have your assurance that it stays between us?" I clarify.

"Of course, you have my utmost secrecy" he responds.

"Well, as you know, after the war there were hundreds of people left suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse, and these effects can last a long time. Being a victim myself, I was immediately drawn to the cause, with a simple goal: a cure." I replay the spiel that I have used plenty of times when pitching my idea to other directors or potential investors, and although many of them seem interested, I often come away empty handed, which leaves me to wonder why? I always come to the same conclusion; they probably think it is a lost cause. After all, the Cruciatus has been around for as long as anyone can remember so what makes them think that after all this time; I will somehow come up with a cure. However today is different, I think that Malfoy seems to have a real interest in my case.

"That sounds very interesting, so how far have you actually got with achieving your goal?" he inquires, though instead of sounding belittling, he seems intrigued.

"Well, admittedly I am not as far along as one would have hoped. However there has been some progress with shorter-term patients. For example I have managed to free some patients of their schizophrenia, which I think is good progress. I hope to next be able to complete a potion which gets rid of the toxin that is produced when the curse is cast, and that should altogether remove the effects. Although, what I need to do first is to achieve is to understand the makeup of the toxin." I explain, hoping that I don't sound like the bossy know-it-all I know he remembers me as.

"That's very impressive, Granger" he compliments in that devilish way that only Slytherins know how. "It's good to see that all that time spent in the library at Hogwarts was worth it." He jokes, with a slight chuckle, and the transformation in his face is spectacular to behold, as his face lights up for a second, before the smile falls and he looks back at me, his silver eyes piercing. "I would like to increase the funds that are being directed towards your particular section of the research by 50%. Do you think that should suffice?"  
I am in awe "Of…of course" I stutter – this has been the first increase in funds that I have had in months, after the initial excitement died down. "What are your terms?" I ask hurriedly, sure that there must be some catch.

"For starters, I would like to be kept in the loop in terms of your research, whenever you make even the slightest progress I would like to know. Here is my home address, for you to owl me at any time." He slides a piece of paper over to me with an elegantly scripted address, and I am surprised to find that he does not reside at Malfoy Manor. I decide not to press the issue though, as that would be overstepping the boundaries. Instead, I just nod and comply with his wishes, I mean I am in no state to argue, the department really needs the money, as it really depends on external investors, seeing as how the Ministry has few spare funds, instead focussing their efforts on rebuilding the magical community after the war, which hurt so many.  
"Also, the wing that I donated to St Mungo's is aptly the ward for those suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus. If and when your potion succeeds, I want them to be the patients that it is used on first – it is only right" He continues. I just stare at him agog, I had no idea that the wing where Neville's parents are was donated by Malfoy, and I am in appreciation of this request. "That is all I can think of for the minute. I shall have my Finance Director draw up the necessary documents that will validate the agreement, which will need to be signed as soon as possible." He concludes "Would next Monday be suitable for you to come in to sign the documents?" He inquires "That gives me three days to get everything in order".

"Of course, that'll be fine. Thank you very much, Malfoy. This is really generous indeed" I gush.

He just nods with a polite smile. "Well, if that is it then. Let me show you out" he says, standing from his chair, and it is the first time that I properly see him. The lankiness he had as a teenager is gone. He is sleek and toned; all those years of Quidditch must have paid off. He towers over me at what I approximate to be about 6 feet tall, making me really wish I had worn heels instead today. He moves towards the door, which he holds open for me, his pureblood breeding and manners starting to show. I follow him to the lobby with the elevators, where he calls the lift for me.

"Thank you so much for meeting with me today. It has been truly enlightening" I beamed.

"For me too," he agrees "It was nice to see you after all this time Granger. I'll be seeing you on Monday then. Goodbye" he says, as he reaches out his hand for me to shake. I grasp it willingly; suddenly nervous that my palms are sweaty against his cool alabaster skin, but all too soon he withdraws his hand.

"Goodbye" I reply, and then the lift arrives with a ding. I step inside and watch him retreat as the doors close in front of me.

On the way down I reflect on the meeting that I just had. Definitely something for the Pensieve – a tool that I've found very useful in the past for looking over things that have happened to look for hidden meanings or things I might have missed before. It was definitely not what I expected, that's for sure, and not in a bad way – it was a whole lot better than what I had anticipated.

When the elevator arrives in the lobby I quickly floo home, deciding that I have just enough time for a nap before I head over to the Potters' for dinner – the lack of sleep last night is starting to have its effect, and Merlin knows I need the energy for this evening.

* * *

After a restful nap I have a quick shower and get changed into a pair of jeans and a thin cashmere sweater with some pumps and head over to Grimmauld Place – I decide to apparate, I never really like to floo; the ash gets everywhere and I don't like the disconcerting feeling, I am much more used to apparating anyway. As I get there, I am greeted by James Potter, the exact replicate of his father running towards me and he wraps his little chubby arms around my legs, his head resting on my knees. "Aunt 'Mione" he squeals delightedly "I missed you".

"I missed you too, you little rascal" I giggle as I scoop him up and plant a big kiss on his forehead. "What did you get up to today? Were you a good boy?"

"I was a very good boy today. I helped Mummy tidy up my room, which was very messy because I was playing in it before. Then I did some drawings. Do you want to see them Aunt 'Mione?"

"Of course I do" I reply giddily, for some reason children always have this effect on me. I lose my sense of propriety and am reduced to a giggly mess. I watch as James toddles of upstairs, to get his pictures, and I wander off to the kitchen where I find Ginny with a kitchen cloth thrown over her shoulder and humming to herself as she checks on whatever's cooking on the stove. She glances up and sees me standing in the doorway and a smile brightens up her face. "Hey Hermione, didn't see you there" she says, coming over towards me, with her arms open for a friendly hug. "How was everything today?" she asks.

"Actually it was fine. It was much better than expected. Malfoy is so different to how I remember " I reply, so glad that I have Ginny as a friend, it's nice to have someone to talk to, who's not Harry or Ron, who are both utterly preoccupied with Quidditch or being an Auror.

"I know right, Malfoy is so hot now" she teases with a knowing smile.

"Ginerva Potter, you are a married woman, you shouldn't be saying such things!" I argue

"Just because I am taken doesn't mean I can't have a look at what's out there! Besides he's genuinely nice now." She retorts persuasively, knowing I didn't really mean it. "So…"

"So what?" I ask confused

"Do you think that he might be the one that gets you to go back into dating?" she asks as I scoff. It has been Ginny's life mission since she got married, to find me someone to get married to with little success, may I add. It is just that I haven't really been tempted by anyone, not that I haven't had the opportunity. Ginny tries to set me up with all of Harry's friends, much to his embarrassment. Before I have the chance to reply with some witty retort, which I have yet to come up with, Harry comes into the kitchen with a giggling James on his hip, he is holding the drawings from earlier. Before Harry has a chance to let go, James scrambles out of his arms and comes bounding over to me.

"Look Aunt 'Mione. Look at all these drawings I done" he cries.

"Wow, they are so beautiful James. Who's in this picture?" I ask.

"That is Daddy; he is wearing his Auror robes because he has come from work. That is Mummy, she is making some cookies for me, because I have been a good boy and that is me." He explains.

"And who is this?" I ask, seeing a little bundle in the corner, not really sure what to make of it.

"That's the new baby silly" he giggles and then runs towards Harry. I look up dumbfounded, certain that James has made a mistake, but then I catch Harry's eye and I can see the pride and excitement glowing through them, twinkling like they always do when he is truly happy. I then look over at Ginny, who is beaming excitedly from ear to ear, I can almost see the difference in her, but I know that is ridiculous, because she is not even showing yet – still as skinny as ever. I run over to them to envelope them in a hug, "I am so happy for you guys, congratulations!"

"We wanted to tell you in person, which is why we invited you over today. But of course, James here had to go and ruin the surprise!" explains Harry.

"That's ok, I am still surprised. I can't wait for another child to dote on" I joke, to which Harry replies "Merlin knows you spoil this one too much" as he ruffles James' jet black hair. This may have a bit of truth to it, as, having no kids of my own, I often indulge James when he comes over to my flat when Harry and Ginny need a night off, probably in order to make this second kid of theirs.

The rest of the night passes in celebration, as we talk about the future, something I am actually excited for. Today has been a good day, not only has the funding for my research increased but now Ginny is pregnant, and I can't help that niggling in my brain that says perhaps meeting Malfoy has also contributed to the happiness I feel.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days pass in a blur, as the department is blown into frenzy as Nick announces the increased budget. I am busy preparing for the next meeting at Malfoy Enterprises, when Nick knocks on my office door. I wave him in and he sits himself down quietly in the leather chair opposite me in front of my desk. He knows me well enough now to wait until I have finished what I'm doing before starting to talk to me. I quickly finish the sentence that I am writing and look up expectantly.

"Hermione" he begins in a slow, serious voice, and immediately I think something is wrong. Nick and I have become good friends over the time that we've worked together and he's a very happy, light-hearted person – not at all who you'd expect to be the head of the Department of Mysteries. Therefore, when he's serious, I've learnt to realise that something good isn't likely to follow.

"I have some news" he continues. By now I can feel my heart attempting to burst out of my chest, running a hundred miles an hour, and I can feel my palms sweating, not in anticipation more in dread. "I am going to be leaving the ministry" he says. The words hang in the air and slowly their meaning settles in my mind.

"What do you mean? You can't leave, we need you here. I need you here" I sound shrill and he has the audacity to smile.

"You don't need me. You're the first person I've told and there's a reason for that. You know I wouldn't leave the department unless I knew that it would be in good hands. Earlier today I spoke to the Minister, just to clear it with him and of course there was no argument from him." He takes a deep breath and what he says next shocks me to the core: "When I'm gone, I want you to be head of the department."

I don't know how to respond. I never expected this, and it's unusual for me to feel this shock. Being me, every moment of my life is somewhat planned. I thought I knew how today would pan out. I would finish up the paperwork for the merger with Malfoy Enterprises then I would go home and have a nice long warm bath to relax me for the meeting tomorrow. Never did I think that a bombshell like this would disrupt those plans. Instead of feeling the dread that I was sure would come of this revelation, I find myself feeling a little churning of excitement. The truth is, I pretend to be a cynic but I am really a dreamer who is terrified of wanting something she may never get and one of those things has always been to head the Department of Mysteries.

"I'm going to take your stunned silence as acceptance of the offer?" Nick pulls me out of my internal whirlwind.

"Of course I accept" I gush. "In that case, I wish to offer my sincere congratulations!" Nick replies with a satisfied smile. "First things first, we will need to organise a press conference to make them aware and then of course there will be a gala where we do the official handover. I know how much you enjoy these public affairs" Nick continues sarcastically, well aware of the fact that I hate being out in public, what with all the attention being one of the Golden Trio garners. "But we can agree on all of that later. As for now I suggest you take the rest of the day off to celebrate. You certainly deserve it" says Nick as he heads out of my office.

I remain shell-shocked, leaning back in my office chair, waiting for the news to sink in. I know that it will take more than just a couple of minutes, but not being one to waste time, I decide to take Nick's advice and head home early. I quickly finish up the paperwork for the upcoming meeting and tidy my desk. I grab my bag and coat from the rack by the door and close the door behind me, informing my secretary that I shan't be staying for the rest of the day and to leave any messages in my office for me to review in the morning. She nods compliantly, never having been a fan of me, more interested in what the latest gossip rags deem newsworthy. Nonetheless I tell her to head home earlier than usual, should she get the chance. I practically run out of the Ministry and as soon as I am outside of the anti-apparition wards, I apparate home and feel free to scream with delight, unable to hold in my excitement any further.

After I have calmed down to an almost normal state, I floo to Harry and Ginny's, realising too late that they're not expecting me, and may be disgruntled by the intrusion, but I am too happy to really care.

"Hermione – what are you doing here?" Ginny questions, while wiping James' mouth as he appears to just have finished smothering his face with chocolate.

"I have some news" I say excitedly. "Nick is leaving the Ministry and has asked me to be the head of the department".

"Congratulations Hermione. I'm so proud of you. Just wait 'til Harry hears, he'll be so happy. "

"Wait 'til I hear what?" Harry interrupts as he strolls into the room.

"Hermione's going to be head of the department" Ginny says.

"That's amazing Hermione. Congratulations" Harry beams as he comes bounding over and envelopes me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you" he says as he kisses me on the cheek. "And I know your parents would be too." He whispers in my ear and I can't help the tears in my eyes. Harry always knows the right thing to say, because of course if I knew where they were, they would be the first ones to find out about my promotion. Harry and Ginny are as close to family as you can get, and I don't know what I would do without them, especially as I'm missing my own.

Harry finally lets go of me, and I quickly wipe away the tears. "Why don't you stay for dinner, Hermione?" Ginny offers, as she pretends not to notice the little exchange between us.

"I would love to Ginny, but I have that meeting with Malfoy tomorrow, and I need to get some sleep before that" I apologise. I don't really have to prepare much for the meeting, seeing as how it's just to look over and sign some paperwork, but I kind of want to be alone for today. Since I can't share in this excitement with my parents, I don't feel much like celebrating, so I think it would be better if I just go home.

"No problem, we'll see you tomorrow then maybe" Ginny smiles, seeming to understand. She always perceives more than she lets on, that's what I love about her. But it's also what can be extremely irritating, because you can never get a lie past her, she'll see right through you. Boy, do I feel sorry for her children!

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" I wave goodbye as I apparate back home.

Back in the comfort of my own flat, I grab a glass of wine and sit down in the kitchen, mulling over the events that the day has brought and wondering what tomorrow will bring. As I sit and think about the meeting, my thoughts slowly turn from business to pleasure, as I remember how gorgeous Malfoy looked. It's been awhile since I have been with someone, a really long while. In fact I've only ever really been with Ron, which was a disaster and a half, both of us unsure of what we were doing, teenagers just fumbling around hoping that what we were doing felt good, without ever actually feeling like it was fun. At least that was how it was for me. Ron seemed to enjoy himself, the one time we did it. It was after that, that we realised we probably didn't belong together and since then there have only been a few casual dates, with Ginny's set-ups, which never led to anything more. Of course, once in a while, I feel the urge to satisfy some of my more womanly needs, and for some reason thinking about how wonderful Malfoy was, has got me all hot and there's a slight dampness in my underwear. I think that this would be a good way to get rid of some of the stress that has been building over the past couple of days and a good way to distract me from the worry about the meeting tomorrow.

I turn off the lights in the kitchen and head to my bedroom, where I light a few candles and sip the last of my wine, slowly letting myself unwind, as I feel the neediness of my body slowly building. I unbutton my shirt, and undo my trousers, tossing them in the direction of the hamper, leaving me in just my knickers and my bra. I lie down on the bed, take off my bra and glide my hands down my body. When they reach my nipples, I give them a small tweak and take in a sharp gasp, as the feeling overcomes me. I can feel the dampness dripping down my leg now, as I slip off my knickers and discard them along with my bra. The coolness of my hand against my throbbing heat instantly provides a sweet relief, but that is short-lived as the need urges me on. I run my fingers through my folds and up again, tangling them in the trimmed hair at the top. The sensations are almost unbearable as I finally slip two fingers inside me, stretching me marginally. I begin to rock back and forth as the sensation increases. All the while my other hand is cupping my slightly too big breast, and pinching my nipple every so often. Soon the need becomes too much and I know I am close. I speed my fingers up and bring the other hand down to circle my clit, building pressure the closer I get. Before I know it, I can feel my walls clenching around my fingers and I quicken the actions on my clit as I ride through my orgasm, which has me seeing stars. As I hit my high, one word, no a name, slips carelessly from my mouth; "Malfoy" I scream as I come down from the high, too lost in the bliss to even care about this blunder. Too tired to crawl into the shower I mutter a quick Scourgify and pull the sheets up around me, the wine and the orgasmic bliss pulling me into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awake with a start, immediately worried that I've overslept, but I know that's not the case when I see the sun rising through the window. Knowing that sleep is out of reach, I stumble into the bathroom, picking up the clothes from last night on my way, and take a luxurious shower, washing my hair at the same time. Nervousness for the day ahead kicks in, as by now no doubt everyone is aware of the promotion, and to add to the anxiety, I have the meeting with Malfoy today. I can't help the little niggle of excitement when I think of meeting him again, but I also can't help the embarrassment which arises due to yesterday's memory. I shake my head at the thought of me fancying Malfoy; for Merlin's sake, this is the boy that tormented us through Hogwarts, I can't seriously like him can I? And then I think of our last encounter, he was so genuine and honest, and oh so beautiful. That's not normally a word I would use to describe a man, but I think it fits Malfoy perfectly. He has a natural beauty, probably a result of meticulous breeding, but awe worthy nonetheless. I pull myself out of these treacherous waters that I feel myself drowning in as I remind myself that Malfoy is a colleague and nothing more. For all I know he hasn't given me a single thought since our 'reunion', and here I am whiling away my morning daydreaming about him like a silly schoolgirl. I smile to myself as I make my way over to my closet. Before our first meeting I told myself that I wanted to look good so that I would make a good first impression. However, today I find myself in a similar position, but I find myself wanting to impress him for entirely different reasons. After reviewing several options I decide that a simple black shift dress is the way to go. It ends just before my knees and has three-quarter length sleeves, enough to fight the slight spring chill in the air. I dry my hair and apply the usual charms to make it look somewhat presentable. Not normally one to plaster my face with all kinds of products, today I just apply some light make-up, but for something extra I add a pop of bright red lipstick, which I match with some bright red heels as I grab my bag and make my to Malfoy Enterprises, unsure of what to expect at today's meeting.


End file.
